


1004 ; 천사

by Immortal_Husbands



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, An attempt to make it's funny, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I will grant your wishes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brian is stupidly in love, dowoon is an angel too, dowoon is cute, he still cared enough to help, i hope it does, in other words we die like men, is it major? idk, jae is dense as fuck, like a literal angel, major plot twist :)))), not beta'd we die like most of cql casts, sungjin is tired with his dumb friends, what was that? u want YoungWoon and JaePil?, wonpil is a dowoon's mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: What's with that dumb smiling face?""It's not dumb, shut up. You're the one with the dumb smile when you saw your favourite piano junior""Fuck you, Brian. You're the same after seeing the drum boy you've been talking so passionately over the last month and also, no I'm not telling his name"A story where Kang Younghyun and Park Jaehyung struggles with their feelings and their assignments, featuring tired.com/Park Sungjin. Dowoon is an angel and Wonpil dotes on him too much(BriWoon/YoungWoon and JaePil)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 45
Kudos: 56





	1. HI, HELLO

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first post on AO3! Go easy on me--I have not written a fanfic for a long time, leave kudos and comments (if you want to!), much appreciated <3

Name: Yoon Dowoon  
AKA: Dowoonie, Woon, a baby, Younghyun's favourite person  
Age: 21  
Height: 177 cm

Name: Kang Younghyun  
AKA: Brian, Grandma Kang Bra, Young K, Music god  
Age: 23  
Height: 180.2 cm (Yes, the 0.2cm needs to be included) 

Name: Park Jaehyung  
AKA: Chicken little, Jae, Jaehyungie, long boi  
Age: 24  
Height: 182 cm

Name: Kim Wonpil  
AKA: Pillie, One pill, Jae's favourite person, Dowoon's mom

Age: 22  
Height: 176 cm

Name: Park Sungjin  
AKA: Sungjin, Dad, Bob the builder (can you fix the music industry)   
Age: 23  
Height: 177 cm


	2. 0.1

"Alright, next week I'll need you to hand over the paperwork, don't forget to show the progress of your assigned projects," The lecturer announced as he stacked the papers that was handed today from previous week on the table, loudly slamming them before tucking in his briefcase. "Go home kids." He shouted and walks out of the class, earning a synchronization of sighs from all of the students in the room afterwards. "As always we are never having rests, isn't that right dearest Park Sungjin and Kang Younghyun?" A male spoke up, having his messy bundle of fading blonde hair popping out of his beige hoodie that he tied up in a ribbon below his chin as he looked over to his left, with only of his smug face showing, flicking his rose gold framed glasses on the bridge of his nose and smirking.   
  


  
  
"I was planning to have a breather tomorrow, guess it's not happening" The other replied, sitting with his posture upright on his chair, holding a bunch of multi coloured books in his grip on the table, looking exhausted with his brown hair falls over his eyes. "Park Jaehyung is to blame with his mouth, he said that we're not going to with Mr. Nam's next class!" The one at the very end of the two groaned as he pointed his finger at the blonde one, whom is now laughing, with his messy silvery white hair as he was scratching his head over how packed they are this week when he counted the assignments due to next week in his head. The boy also seemed to look very dead. "Apparently, I carried the word of God, Younghyun my boy"   
  


  
"Shut up _chicken little_ "   
"Shut up _Grandma Brian_ "   
"Wha--How dare--hyung, you picked this colour saying it looks cool!"  
"Now that I see it, I regretted it"  
"Kang Younghyun, Park Jaehyung. Let's go eat instead of bickering, or you rather starve to death knowing you two skipped breakfast" Sungjin stood up, slinging his bagpack over his shoulders as he lifted his eyebrows at the other two. 

Younghyun and Jaehyung grumpily tidying up their notes in their respective bags, glaring at each other every 5 seconds. Sungjin just sighed at the two daily banters as he pushed his hair to the back. As the trio is walking their way down to the cafeteria, Younghyun is discussing over how he's going to compose the song he's making for the next project, showing the notes on his smartphone to the other two male. "You do know this is better with this note" Jaehyung spoke up, drawing a couple of music notes over Younghyun's writing and scribbling. Younghyun paused his sentences, looking up to Jae with the most confused face, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowing. "What the hell is that?" Jaehyung also stopped talking to look at him, his face contorted in utmost concern. "Oh god Brian, are you _serious_? I thought you know what music notes are for an Apollo's apprentice like you?"   
  
  


"First of all, thank you Jaehyungie oppar!" He puts his hand over his chest, his voice climbing few octaves higher as he makes dumb, touched face with his eyes blinking rapidly at Jaehyung, which the blonde one rolled his eyes at the latter. "Second, I was self taught and doing it out of fun! You know that I'm more to visual learning!"   
"Dude, you aced the music test last semester and it was in subjective format too, what the hell?" Sungjin squinted his eyes at the silver haired one.   
  


  
Younghyun's lips parted and closes them again, and before opening them up again to say something, he bumped into someone walking the opposite way of them. Younghyun's eyes widened as he saw the mess he made, books and notes scattered on the floor. **Good job Kang Bra** , Jaehyung silently said it to himself and he thought that Younghyun heard it because he looks at him with an annoyed face in retort. "Shit--sorry I wasn't looking!" He quickly crouched down, trying to help the other collect the papers. 

  
"Why don't you both go ahead and save the seat first before the café gets full?" The male looks up at Jae and Sungjin, and the Sungjin nodded, Jae's hand was stretched out towards Younghyun as he offered to carry his bag (Which he refused kindly, before Jae literally snatched his tote bag off from him and runs away, with Sungjin sighing in defeated manner) before leaving the hallway to turn around the corner. "I'm so, so sorry, I should have looked" Younghyun muttered, guilt laced his voice as he picks up the notes on the floor with one hand, the other is where he stacked them up. "I-It's fine, hyung" He heard the other's voice, he was surprised because it's fucking deep, contrasting to his cute face with his cute red ears and cute eyes hiding behind the curtains of his black hair. **Wait, did he just said cute three times?**  
  
  


  
"O-Oh, but still let me hold these for you as an apology" Younghyun insisted before standing up, and he sees the other boy looked up at him, eyes wide and glinting brightly, the apple of his cheeks tinted in soft pink, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, as if he's holding some words at the back of his head from coming out, his face shows worry. He is legit the epitome of cuteness itself, Younghyun screamed internally before tearing away his gaze from him, clearing his throat out of embarrassment as his heart beats so loud, threatening to jump out of his rib-cage and runs to the boy to expose his ass. "I-Is it alright? I-I mean your friends are waiting for you h-hyung..."  
  


  
Ah, he heard it right the first time, he called him hyung. Younghyun is guessing it's his junior from his department, since he looks familiar somewhere. When he stood up, he's just a tad bit shorter from him with his neck hugged with a sleek black choker, denim jacket draped over his red shirt with pineapple patterns ( **it's cute** , Younghyun noted, with a tug at the corner of his lips). "Oh! You're from the junior class that performed last month! Drum boy!" Younghyun's face breaks into a wide smile, realising who he was and the other boy blinked in surprise, cheeks turning more pink than earlier as he nodded quietly in reply. "Y-Yeah, I thought no one's watching me though" "Are you kidding? You're really awesome! I bet you played it for years with that experience and arrangement"   
  


  
"Th-Thank you hyung..." He quietly replied, looking down at his jeans and white sneakers, Younghyun's laugh bouncing off the walls around them. "Alright, where are we sending these to?" Younghyun's smile didn't falter from earlier, as he looked over at the younger one and the boy quickly perked his head up in surprise, stumbling over his words as he showed him the way. "Do I put these here?" Younghyun asked as he stands beside a table, now in a library, near the window with the view of their college's back garden and he lets out a gasp of awe at the view, not remembering that this spot existed. "Y-Yes, thank you hyung. Y-You can leave now" "Do you not like me here?" Younghyun puts down the notes at the table and chuckled at the boy who is now, flustered.   
  
  
  


"N-No! Wh-What I meant was, it's because your friends are w-waiting for you... I-I don't want to make them w-wait longer because of m-me" He rubs his hand over his arm, eyes looking everywhere but Younghyun, as worry etched his face and the other laughed, walking over the raven haired one and ruffled his hair gently. "Don't mind them, they'll be fine. I can't ignore a cute junior that needed help" The boy blushed more at that bold statement he just made as he looks at Younghyun wide eyed, mumbling a 'Thank you' afterwards as he quickly averted his gaze. "I'll be seeing you next time drum boy" Younghyun waved his hand at the boy as he walks away, and the other shyly nodded with his hand waving back. 

While Younghyun was pondering over which class the boy earlier is, he noticed he didn't catch his name, and he mentally face palmed with realization how stupid he was. "What's with that dumb smiling face?" He heard a familiar voice as he walked over the cafeteria, seeing Sungjin drinking mineral water from the bottle in his hand and Jaehyung's uninterested face, waiting at the table near the sink area. "It's not dumb, shut up. You're with the dumb smile when you saw your favourite piano junior" Younghyun rolled his eyes and sits down beside Sungjin, Jaehyung widened his eyes and cheeks turning red as he loudly sighed. "Fuck you, Brian. You're the same after seeing the drum boy you've been talking so passionately over the last month and also, no I'm not telling his name" Younghyun gasped loudly, internally thinking if Jae can read his mind, and stuck his tongue out at Jaehyung, and the other crumpled his face in annoyance.

"You're a tomato now chicken little, shut up"

"Ew I didn't know you're such a kid, grandma"

"You both are, now go ahead and buy some _damn_ food" Sungjin smacks them both with his mineral bottle which earned a unified shriek from them.


	3. 0.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that 1004 worded as Cheon-Sa in Korean, which is also meant by angel! Hope you enjoyed the story so far <3

Kang Younghyun is a man of arts, where logic at times doesn't matter and you revolve in a world where ideas came up from something so miniscule or random made a masterpiece. He is used to having abstract thinking and out of the box mindset as it is useful in what he's doing. But, as a man that still have brains and logical thinking, he could still tell what's odd and what's not. And he couldn't believe what he's seeing.

A human male, smiling widely showing his pearly whites, a glowing halo perfectly rested on top of the bundle of his fluffy hair, as he is crouching by the roadside, one arm tucking around his folded legs, the other stretched out towards a cat nearby while gently stroking it, affectionately gazing at the feline. 

"This is a bad time to be drunk" Younghyun mutters to himself as he aggressively rubs his palm on his face and lets out a muffled, tired, 5 seconds of groaning.

He was just thinking of wanting to have a few drinks to get him a bit tipsy, just enough for him to get his mind out of his gutter till works comes by to his head again as a painful reminder of reality check, as he, Jaehyung and Sungjin were stressed out by the projects they're having at the time. Jaehyung was too smashed since he was stressed with both the projects and Wonpil (his favourite piano junior, Younghyun called him), because Jae is an awkward idiot. 

Younghyun and Sungjin both worried over the lanky boy since Jaehyung is so dense he didn't realise his own feelings and is having conflicts with himself. He is also an awkward idiot as we established when it comes to talking to Wonpil. Afterwards, Sungjin drove him back and Younghyun decided to have a walk in the fresh air, since he wasn't so smashed as Jae is. But perhaps Younghyun realised that he's not just tipsy, he's _fucking_ hallucinating as if he's on drugs. 

"Wh-Who's there?" A voice spoke up. Younghyun looks up from his hands towards the glowing male he saw, now looking perfectly normal, is now standing on his feet with his eyes widened and mouth agape. His face dimly lit by the faraway street light. "O-Oh sorry I was just passing by. I didn't saw any glowing light or anything--I'm drunk you see, so I'll go now"

He quickly turned his heels and makes long strides to, hopefully walk away from the situation. "W-Wait, you _saw_ me?" The male, suddenly is right beside him, bloody hell Younghyun's fucking skin almost yeeted itself out, the other boy's long fingers wrapping around Younghyun's bicep. "I was clearly drunk, it's an illusion"

He pressed, not trying to pursue this conversation any further as it's freaking him out how he just saw that boy _fucking_ glowing, and _oh god_ how gorgeous the male is up close now, eyes big and sparkling behind his pitch black fluffy hair with bangs that is slightly too long, lips perfectly soft and pink as if inviting him to-- **Kang Younghyun fucking stop already.**

Younghyun's heart beats so fast, as if he's running ten laps at the tracking field, beating so loud that Younghyun is scared of the other hearing it. Younghyun is so confused, he felt like this is a dejavu. Oh wait, now that he looks closer, he seemed to recognise this face somewhere, it's just at the tip of his tongue, he can't quite catch it. Since, well let's just say drunk Younghyun's brain is much slower than sober Younghyun. 

The boy looks around cautiously, as if to look out possibilities for anyone else is there. **I mean, not that there is because it is three in the morning,** Younghyun thought. He suddenly sprouted wings from his back, feathers raining down on both of them as it's beautifully stretched in the air with moonlight showered from his back and it took Younghyun's breath away, and now he's being lifted up away to the clouds. 

"Wh-What the--I swear I didn't nor have any drugs to be this fucking high!" Younghyun screeches in shock, eyes wide as saucers as he looks at his black combat boots now not on the dirt, it's the top view of his neighbourhood with lights flickering at the much busier part of the town and dim ones at the house area. 

"C-Calm down please--"

"I'm never going to drink too much again, forgive me mom I'm sorry--"

"H-Hey, can you--"

"I-I swear I won't steal Jae's earphones and--"

"For God's sake _please_ calm down!" The other shouted so loud that Younghyun quickly shut up and stared at him, startled. **Oh wow, Younghyun finally you're quiet.**

The raven haired male quickly shook his head, face contorted in guilt. "S-Sorry for the screaming, I-I'm not usually like this I-I swear... I'm sorry..." He whimpered quietly afterwards, realising what he did and Younghyun nodded curtly, softly mumbling out "It's fine" and a "Better talk before I decided that jumping off is a good idea" in reply. 

Younghyun also apologised, I mean, he knows he was being panicky, though it is only logical regarding the situation. He's _literally_ , thousands feet off from the ground, with a guy that possess wings. But, he is allowing himself to hear the other boy's reasoning behind all of this. Younghyun always has a mindset where everything happens with a reason, and he's willing to hear it even though how ridiculous and out of the world the situations are most of the time. 

"W-Well, do you know about soulmates?" Younghyun lifted his eyebrows in questioning manner at his sudden question that's out of the topic (with the fact he's hovering and the guy have _fucking_ wings, yes Younghyun, we know), waiting for his next words. "Apparently, you can have a partner with an angel." He continued and Younghyun is more confused, **what the hell is happening? Soulmates are real?**

"Well uh h-hello, I'm Yoon Dowoon, y-your soulmate and an angel, in flesh" The boy, smiled sheepishly at Younghyun, who couldn't believe his fucking ears on what he's hearing right now. **Excuse me?**


	4. 0.3

"Y-You're _what_? I'm--" Younghyun shrieked, confused and dumbfounded as he looks at Dowoon, who is looking so worried and anxious as sweat visibly starts rolling down his skin and the male stopped talking. Younghyun forgot that he is a _very_ shy boy and the things he said were something that's written on the fictional books, he have to take consideration of trying to be in Dowoon's shoes in this situation. 

  
Younghyun remembered that he met and talked to Dowoon before, well that boy is _indelible_. Eyes looking somewhere else than the person he's talking (Unless he's okay with the said person), stuttering at times with his words even though he planned the whole speech to say in his head, twitching and his hand unconsciously seek comfort on his arm by rubbing them, as if to keep himself calm in such situations. 

  
Hell, even when he's performing before on stage, he's the only one who doesn't speak much except for his introduction of himself, which is very short and simple (but Younghyun couldn't hear over the cheering), it's the moment he realised that he has many fans, and he only nodded to what the others had to say to the audience.

  
If he was given a microphone to talk, Jae's favourite person would _immediately_ takes it away from him, as if he's guarding Dowoon from talking and knowing he would be uncomfortable with it. Younghyun also realised that Jae's favourite person might be Dowoon's best friend, or else Dowoon wouldn't look so thankful at him for doing what he did, and be comfortable on stage with his presence. He also realised that he studied too much of the boy. 

  
Younghyun took some tissues out of his shirt's breast pocket from the restaurant he went earlier, gently patting them down on the other boy's neck and he turned to Younghyun in surprise, biting his lower lip. "I-It's alright, this is all very shocking but you know, it's harder for you to tell me all of these. Sorry if I seemed very panicky" 

  
Dowoon quietly studied Younghyun, smile etched on his sculpted lips as guilt washed over his face, his fox like eyes not tearing away from his neck as he wiped his sweats, his silver bangs is pushed back handsomely and is slightly wet from sweating, he guessed. Dowoon felt like God gave him an extra attention on how he looks like a _fucking_ Greek sculpture that he saw in museums when he went on a trip. 

  
Dowoon is very embarrassed being watched and he probably sweating more out of just being under Younghyun's gaze. When his eyes moves up to Dowoon's, he quickly looks away from him while chewing the inside of his cheeks. 

  
"I-I'm sorry too, I know this is too...I-I don't know..." Dowoon sighed and his deep voice reaches Younghyun's ear and earned his attention as he crumpled up the tissues in his palm, tucking it in the pocket he had while noting to himself to throw them away in the trashcan later as he waits for Dowoon's next words. "I-I know it's a lot for y-you to take in, coming from a guy with w-wings on his back and hovering in the air" "No _kidding_ " 

  
Dowoon looks at Younghyun as the latter chuckled, nose crinkled and his smile grew with his eyes turning adorable crescents. Dowoon mentally gave himself a golden star and a pat to himself on the chest too for making the elder laughed in the middle of this mess. It's refreshing to see him smiling, like a cold breeze in a hot summer. "A-And I know this is hard to believe but _please_ , trust me" 

  
Younghyun lets out a sharp gasp, biting his tongue as he tries to hold back himself from hugging him at this moment with Dowoon's puppy eyes, his soft lips slightly pouting and cheeks sprinkled with pink stardusts, and it looks so, so _cute_ and Younghyun is just using all of his willpower to not lunge on that poor, shy boy.

  
I mean, practically they are hugging since Dowoon is holding him up in the air with his arms around his waist and his back, Younghyun _just_ realised how muscly his arm felt around him and he's shook to the core how he's holding his five foot eleven inches of him in the air, and how close they are, **God help me**. "Y-Yeah, alright I trust you. But first show me the proof of soulmate thingy, I still can't wrap my head around it" 

  
Dowoon's face changed into a surprise one, shifting into a happy one afterwards and fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck_ , Younghyun thinks as he bites back an 'awe' at that, why does he feel like his cheeks are warming up? Dowoon also hugged him tighter in reply, his adorable laugh echoed in his ears as Younghyun feels the younger's warmth seeping through his clothes, and how good he smells, **is this a taste of heaven?** Younghyun whispered to himself. 

  
He slowly wrapped his arms around the other to return the hug and pat his back gently, chuckling too. Younghyun noted that the halo above his head grew brighter when he's happy and it's cute. He also noted that Dowoon's ears and neck are turning red when he pointed how cute and fitting the halo is on him. 

  
When they both reached the ground, (Younghyun suddenly missed having his feet gravitate towards the Earth), with dead leaves scrunched crisply beneath his shoes and he sighed in relief. He looks around to see where Dowoon (gently) placed him, and he noticed that it's the same road where they were earlier.

  
Younghyun looked over at the younger one whom facing the opposite way, his wings retreated to his back and curled into the shape of a heart. They were made of long feathers with short feathers hidden under the longer ones, looking fluffed and so soft like silk. They were whiter than a soft coloured cloud on a bleating summer's day or the first snow in the wintery morning, so white that a pure glow emitted from them.

  
"Whoa that's _so_ pretty..." Younghyun blurted out and Dowoon turned around, the apple of his cheeks grew pinkish as he shyly scratches the back of his head and nodding curtly. "A-Ah, thank you..." "I guess it follows the one who bears them" "Wh-What?" "Anyways," Younghyun cleared his throat to, hopefully, change the subject and walked closer to Dowoon with his arms crossed over his chest. 

  
"So, do you have it? I red up about soulmates before, saying things about markings and stuffs" "O-Oh, um" Dowoon snapped in realisation as he rolled his sleeves to show a marking, in the shape of a simple, fox's head. Younghyun giggled at that, which made Dowoon confused. "How do the marking knew for years that people told me that I look like a fox? That's so cool!" "I-I don't know, but when I see you I thought of a fox too" 

  
"Really? How so?" Younghyun hummed in questioning manner and looks at Dowoon with a smirk plastered on his annoying, handsome face (Dowoon noted) and the other stumbled over his words to reply.

  
"I-I uh, you k-know..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I-It's just, um... I-I watched you from afar, n-not in a creepy way I _swear_!"  
"Go on, Dowoon" The younger's heart beats so loud at the way how his name sounds smooth when it rolls off from his tongue, which led him to be even _more_ flustered. 

  
"I-It's your eyes!" Dowoon finally said it, perhaps a little too loud, because Younghyun was slightly taken aback with his shocked face, and he only laughed more afterwards. "I see, I get that a lot. Not from Jae though, he said I'm sly like a fox" Younghyun saw Dowoon's face slightly wavered at the mention of Jaehyung's name, so he decided to test it again. 

  
"Also, Jaehyung called us Jaehyungparkian as our duo name, and a ship name when the girls on our class asked" Again, Dowoon's face seemed like he took a hit but he tried to look he wasn't bothered, nodding at his words quietly as he talks. "Even though he's a jerk, I like him a lot" And then, he saw Dowoon grips on his forearm, a bit too hard since his sleeves crumpled as his face strained to look happy and he even tried to forced out a laugh. 

  
Younghyun furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing his arm and pulls it away from his arm, the boy looks at him in surprise at this sudden action. "I was planning on teasing you because I didn't know how much you liked me. But, I don't like seeing people hiding things when they're in pain infront of me" Said Younghyun, serious filled his tone and Dowoon gulped, nodding slowly in agreement as his lips trembled. 

  
"S-Sorry, I'm not u-used to having my feelings out on the table" He whispered and Younghyun cooed softly at that as he pats the boy's head gently. "It's alright Dowoon, we just know about each other. I mean, for me yes but not you. Guessing that you know much from me already since you like watching me from afar?" He chuckled and Dowoon pushed him away grumpily, puffing his pink tinted cheeks out adorably.

  
"I hate _you_ " "Oh poor me, what shall I do to make the dearest, Yoon Dowoon, to-- _Ow!_ " Younghyun shrieked when Dowoon threw his shoe at him out of annoyance. 

  
They both chatted for a while, on their walk back to their place when Younghyun decided earlier that he actually had to be on the bed like an hour and a half ago before continuing his assignment. "Oh, I forgot to ask for my soulmate mark" The silver haired one asked in realisation, as if a light bulb suddenly flickered bright on top of his head like in the cartoon shows Dowoon watches when he's bored. 

  
"Soulmate marks always placed where you connected with the most. F-For me, I love playing drums, so it's on m-my arm" Dowoon explained, his hands moving animatedly along, which Younghyun thought it is _cute_. The elder one nodded as he looked over his hand, turning it around and gasped when he saw a mark on his left palm, it was never there before, he knew that much about his own body. 

  
It looked like a vaguely drawn dog's head, which made Younghyun stiffled a laugh. "Why? What is it?" Dowoon blinks for a few tines at Younghyun, looking confused. "This is so true, you do look like a puppy!" "Wh-What? Is it a dog mark--A-And no, I _so_ do not l-look like a puppy!" Dowoon angrily grumbled, although it came out weak with his stutter and Younghyun only laughed more. 


	5. 0.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe people read this omgosh thank you aaaaaaaaaa

Younghyun and Dowoon reached an apartment, standing thousands of feet tall where the students would stay altogether, the signboard of the college they went to is at the entrance on his left looking rusted and crooked. Younghyun saw Sungjin's car parked at his usual parking spot and reached for his phone in his back pocket, unlocking his phone with light bouncing on the high planes of his godlike features, flooded with notifications.

  
Younghyun sighed, scratching his head as he slides down the messages he received, Jaehyung spamming _where are youuu????_ and drunk typos, with Sungjin's fifty missed calls and his texts asking if he's still alive or if he's kidnapped and sold to the laboratory for testing cosmetics, he will send a goodbye to his family. Younghyun silently cursed at the texts and looking at Dowoon, who tilted his head at him in questioning manner.

  
_Fuck_ , now Younghyun just want to die after seeing that and be at peace for eternity, he's _very_ adorable. "A-Are you okay, hyung? You look worried" "It's nothing, Jae is drunk texting me and Sungjin's dad instinct tingled that he called me fifty times, afterwards decided to just let me die, if i do or don't get kidnapped" Dowoon stifled a laugh, his cheeks puffed and his hand clamped over his mouth. 

  
"S-Sorry I laughed" "It's fine, they're jerks but they're my jerks" Younghyun smiled in reply. Dowoon can feel warmth from him doing so, he wanted to be that close to him too so that he can experience that smile only to him, maybe a special one just for his eyes, but he could only hope. "So, what floor are you on? The juniors changed room to sit with the seniors right? Ever since the problem going on with some of students in your batch, yeah?" 

  
"Yeah, th-there was a fight and seniors couldn't supervise at the time since you guys were on the higher floor. I-It was terrible, plus m-my best friend cried so much and i-it takes hours to comfort him since o-our friend was involved" Dowoon stretched his lips, eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his arm with his hand roughly, a habit the elder one noticed he does whenever he's nervous or anxious. 

  
Younghyun couldn't stand seeing him doing that so he grabbed his hand and pulling it away from his arm, clasping them between his palm. Dowoon, startled, also embarrassed since his ears are turning red at the other's doings. **What the fuck what the fuck--** "H-Hyung?" "It's okay, it's all in the past now. I'm sure it will be alright this time, we seemed like douche but we're not all douche, you know. Surely if the seniors are making troubles too, I'll beat their _ass_ " 

  
Younghyun chuckled, which made the corners of Dowoon's lip curled into a smile. "Yeah, I hope so. O-Oh we should go now since it's really late, a-and my friend would be deadly worried since he acts like a mother" The younger nodded to his own words, as if reaffirming some other situations where his friend dotes on him too much like a mother would, thinking that he might be a reincarnation of a loving mother. 

  
"Sure, I bet that mine already fainted on their beds" Younghyun looked over the younger one and gently tugged on the other's hand in his grip to walk with him, and Dowoon shyly skips to his side, eyes looking everywhere else other than Younghyun. "Your ears are red, is that normal?" "U-Uh what? Y-Yeah!" 

  
Younghyun sent Dowoon first to his room, like a gentleman he is. Dowoon's room is at the second floor (it's second if you counted the ground floor), four rooms away from where Younghyun used to live when he was a junior. He kinda missed seeing the unknown mold at the ceiling and guessing the species everytime him, Jae and Sungjin, passed by that specific spot after their Thursday's classes, which is something about reading, Younghyun had no clue, no wonder he _sucks_ at reading music sheets. 

  
As soon as Dowoon opened the door to his room, already raising his hand to bid Younghyun goodbye, he was welcomed with a surprise. Well, not on him but Dowoon. Since his roommate decided to jump on him and hugged the living out of Dowoon, crying and rambling things about him being worried if he's dead in the ditch like a rat or kidnapped or any other scenarios he overthink earlier. 

  
"Oh? Aren't you Wonpil? The guy playing piano in last performance?" Younghyun lifted his eyebrows, and the male that was hugging Dowoon now lifted his head up, jumps off from him to stand upright properly. "N-Next time, _please_ warn me" Dowoon heaves out a sigh, patting his chest. "Sorry, Dowoon. And who's this friend you bring along and how does he know me?" "H-Hyung, he's our senior" "Oh" 

  
Wonpil blinks for a few times, looking at Younghyun for a good five seconds with his mouth agape before he pulled a wide grin, along with a clap on his hands. "Young K! Bass guitarist on senior's performance!" "Oh my god--You don't know how happy I am hearing someone used my nickname" Younghyun shed a tear, feeling grateful for Wonpil being alive already and is praying blessings for his family. 

  
"Hello, as you already informed, I'm Kim Wonpil!" Wonpil giggled, waving his hand enthusiastically at Younghyun with one hand while the other one securely hold onto the beige blanket that he dragged with him when he hugged Dowoon earlier. "Hey there, I'm Kang Younghyun and also your performance was good, _truly_ " Younghyun waves his hand back in reply, realising how brilliant bright he is like a sun, the opposite of Jaehyung as a person, a moon, looming with mysterious aura and a quiet one. **This is amusing** , Younghyun thought to himself. 

  
"Sorry I didn't recognise you, hyung. Since you changed your hair colour, not that it's a bad thing! You look good!" Wonpil closes his eyes with his eyebrows furrowing, as he puts up a thumbs up with a serious face and Younghyun only laughed more, which sounded like an angel's choir in Dowoon's ears. "Oh well, guessing that Jae-hyung did say something about he went to the saloon, it must have been you who dragged him along" Wonpil giggled. 

  
"Wait, he told you that?" "Yeah, he texted to me about it" Wonpil nodded, his lips stretched into a smile in reply. **This is too amusing** , Younghyun silently thought. "I see, well good luck with him! He's an asshole sometimes but he's just a tsundere" "Ah, hyung doesn't mean harm I know. I'm used to it"

Wonpil smiled, his doe eyes reflected his innocence and Younghyun prayed for Jaehyung, _hoping_ that he wouldn't be friendzoned. Afterwards, (although Dowoon doesn't want to) Dowoon bid Younghyun a goodbye after he sent Wonpil to his room to let him continue his sleep. 

  
Younghyun quietly looked at Dowoon, not returning his wave nor his goodbye, and Dowoon awkwardly keeps on waving his hand while thinking **what did he do wrong?**

"I trust you, Dowoon." Younghyun suddenly spoke up and his heart beat increases in a nanosecond when Younghyun suddenly ruffled his hair gently, a soft smile on his face, and _damn it_ Dowoon's legs almost gave up on himself at that sight.

  
Sometimes he wondered if Younghyun is actually an angel too, with that look of a beautifully crafted sculpture, as if an artist putting their time, love and passion in a single piece and therefore creating a piece of artwork with both flaws and perfections shown to the world in the middle of a gallery. His smile that lits up so bright in the night and enshrouds darkness, with the warmest touch he felt for years he lived. Or maybe he's just exaggerating.

  
"I'll be in your care" And the taller male (only by few inches, Dowoon noted) left Dowoon standing there, speechless and blushing as he looks at Younghyun's walking figure. Dowoon is not okay, he's _totally_ not. 


	6. 0.5

Dowoon walks into his shared room with Wonpil after seeing Younghyun's back leaving the hallway. He closed the door slowly, clicked the lock on securely and turned around to face the living room infront of him, his eyes landed first on an old vermilion red couch (Wonpil brought it all the way from his home) draped with a grey coloured, thick blanket, that they shared for movie nights is infront of the television (just a small one that the college provided)

  
Just three steps away from the couch is the hallway that connected to both of his and Wonpil's room at the back. The plain white wall is decorated with small, framed paintings of the nature that Wonpil did, and Dowoon's photos that he took in his free time to relieve his stress when he's not doing his assignments or busy with classes. Feeling the whole world disappear, capturing moments of beautiful things he sees in just a click away behind the lenses. 

  
He slowly slides his back down at the door, feeling the rough friction that hits his spine along the way, his bum sitting on the floor, as his face covered with his palm and legs folded close to him. Today is a _hell_ of roller-coaster of emotions, to Dowoon at least. He don't have a clue what's going on in the other's head. By he meant other, it's Younghyun, by he meant Younghyun, it's his biggest crush, if it wasn't _obvious_ enough. 

  
He couldn't believe he talked to him, moreover getting touchy with him. Dowoon didn't expect Younghyun loves physical contact, by the amount of how his hand were held, how close they were as they walked back home together with shoulders meeting the whole time, his hair were ruffled, he even casually take his hands in his as if nothing bothered him. But Dowoon of course, he was clearly disturbed (Not in a bad way). He is not used to physical contact (except that he had to, for Wonpil who loves it), probably a big amount of love. 

  
Dowoon could _not_ believe how warm Younghyun is, from the way his lips curled into a smile with his fox eyes turned into pretty crescents, to his touch (the most gentle Dowoon ever felt or maybe he's exaggerating, he doesn't know), and to his heart. It's just as if all his problems melts away by the scorching hot sun if he let it out to Younghyun, feeling so nice and warm against his skin that seeps through all over his body in return.

  
Dowoon is afraid that he might be like Icarus, but he thinks that he is willing to, just so he could get a closer look of him. **Wow, you're suddenly getting more literacy with all the readings Dowoon** , he proudly smiled. 

  
He can't even brain how considerate and patient the older one is, knowing that he literally just told him the second biggest secret in his life, (the first being him really really really likes Younghyun) him as an angel. Heck, even his _goddamn_ soulmate. Younghyun just talked to him for a couple of times before, but never more than that. A normal person would call him crazy and ran away, but Younghyun didn't. He stayed, he listened with an open heart and ears. How did he even get to the point of him confessing that? 

  
Oh, Dowoon remembered that he was on his way back from a mixer party, that his classmates invited him to join. Since, what they said to Dowoon, that him having a part is saving their ass from being single. What the hell does that mean? Dowoon asked his desperate colleagues, on the floor while kneeling, after the class ended. Dowoon was about to leave to go to the cafeteria, in hopes to take a seat where Younghyun is in his field of vision when he eats later. 

  
That sounded off when he realised that, but Dowoon swears he did not mean any ill will. He just wanted to see Younghyun smiling and laughing, not caring the world even the slightest bit when he's talking with his best friends. "Please Dowoon-ssi! Most of the girls here are your fans and if you came, they would agree right away! You'll save us from the curse of being single too! Killing two birds with one stone, right?" 

  
One of his classmates reasoned and Dowoon had to gave in eventually, not liking the fact that people's eyes were on them since they're kneeling infront of Dowoon and the fact that he would be late to see his crush or he would never see him again for today, since Younghyun doesn't have classes tomorrow. He also agreed since a part of him thankful that he's late to cafeteria, or else he wouldn't get to talk to Younghyun. 

  
Dowoon is wearing a black and white striped long sleeves with black hoodie that tied on his hips , a pair of jeans and white sneakers he had this morning to class. He doesn't want to be there, _obviously_. The girls are trying to flirt with him and wanting talk more with him knowing that he's the quiet boy in his class, and he already received death glares from his classmates for grabbing their attention. Dowoon left the party, saying that he's not feeling well, and also to ditch that boring ass party.

  
He rather lay down on his bed, watching anime on his laptop while sipping on hot chocolate with blanket draped over him, and his feet stuck out from the soft material in his cold room.

  
It was at the time he is on his way to go back to his apartment, he received Wonpil's texts _asking where are you?,_ and Dowoon guessed that he was awaken by something since when he left, Wonpil was already asleep. He was about to reply his texts until he saw this, adorable, calico cat at the side of the road and he quickly made a run to pet the cat. He must pet all cats he seen, he noted to himself everyday.

  
Here is some fun facts from Yoon Dowoon, an angel could see other angels if they decided to show themselves. Or, even if they were in their human form, they can still know they're one of them. One of his special traits that made him different from other angels (as he was told), since angels can only know their own race and not other divine beings nor spirits, but Dowoon could. He can even recognise beings from the ones in the underworld.

  
The boy also knows that whenever he's too happy or in a state of euphoria, he would involuntarily reveal his halo and his light, emitting glowing light that follows his mood. Dowoon couldn't control to stop from showing them off, since it always happened whenever he is in those certain feelings. Dowoon wouldn't worry if it's around humans, since they wouldn't notice it. Dowoon only have temporary solutions to hide them with some spells he learned from the wizards he met here (for around the likes of his). 

  
He didn't know that Younghyun was there, when he petted the cat it purred so loud as if its starting the engine of a noisy motorbike (and it made him _so_ happy), and he can see both his halo and his light. So, he's just shocked as he is. Since, clearly Younghyun wasn't an angel, (Though he doesn't have to be one, he already looks like one and capable to be one) and Dowoon would know already if he is.

  
He's overthinking to the point that he is suspecting that the divinities is in trouble or in danger till it made Younghyun, a human, see him that way. But, that won't be it. Since if what he thought of is true, he would be notified by other beings.

  
So, that leaves to his mark he has on his arm, from the moment he was introduced to markings in a book about things he had to know (Dowoon red it up since it's in his house) and till, god knows when because he couldn't remember how and what caused it, the fox head. Dowoon was told it is a soulmate's mark (in the book). Dowoon also realised that it's Kang _fucking_ Younghyun, this whole time. 


	7. 0.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant move on from the untamed--i wished to not binge watched it in 2 days and watched it slowly,,, i wanna feel the experience of watching it the first time *sobs*

The silver haired male hums a melody he planned in his head for a while, as he is on his way to his room back which is just a floor above Dowoon's. He thought that Wonpil is lucky to have Dowoon as his junior roommate, since Younghyun would love to see his cute face every time he wakes up, damn he would be more hyped to do work if that ever happened, he could only _hope_. 

  
He stops his long legs from walking at a notice board, hands tucking in the pocket of his trousers as he peers closer, body leaning forward, to see any contests for him and possibly with some convincing at the other two, to join him.

  
He stripped away the paper off from the board (There is an extra one, no worries), and smiled so wide, rereading the title again to confirm that his eyes didn't deceive him, it's a competition to win a grand prize on singing competition, plus the college send invitations for music directors for any recruitment towards their likings. 

  
"Welcome to the--yeah okay we can skip that and look at the rules" He mumbled to himself, eyes scanning quickly for the ones he wanted and it's at the bottom half, in bullet points. "If you're interested to perform in a group, it must be consist more than 3 members--oh _come on_!" 

  
Younghyun groaned, folding the paper and throws the paper back on the board, his grumpy footsteps thumping and echoes in the hallway with whispers of profanities from him. 

  
His hands fumbled with the keys for a good ten seconds before he managed to unlock the door to his room, muttering a string of curses and pauses, seeing that the lights are dimly lit up and a familiar plaid trench coat is on the black sofa his parents gave when he moved here. He puts his shoes away on the wooden rack at the entrace after he locked the door behind him, moving to see if Sungjin is sleeping on the sofa (since he saw his shoes, a dark zipped leather boots that he LOVED, at the entrance). 

  
And he is actually there, both of his hand rested on top of his tummy with his legs stretched out, snoring softly, unmoving. Younghyun is thinking that Sungjin must have been _really_ tired since he didn't wake up from his sleep from the noises he makes. That man wakes up even to the mere sound of plastic bag moving. And also he has the talent to sleep like a log. 

  
The boy quickly paced to his room to search for an extra blanket that Sungjin told him to keep in his closet, since he often comes by to hang out with them late at night or stay up to do projects and works till the next morning. At first it worried Jaehyung and Younghyun both, since they don't like that his roommate might be feeling lonely with him always going to their room. But he said that his roommate barely returns to their shared room. 

  
"Wait, the last time you saw him was weekend at the start of the semester?" Jae blinks rapidly in surprise and the brown haired one nodded as he drinks a glass of water in his hand as they three gathered up in the middle of the living room (Note that all rooms have the same layouts), with Younghyun holding Atom the dear acoustic guitar, that belonged to Sungjin. "Yeah, he left me a note saying that he apologise for his absence and he does most of his stuff at his friend's room. Which I didn't mind, so" He shrugged nonchalantly. 

  
"Also, you two are talking so seriously and concerned as if I live far away from your room. We're like, only few rooms apart" Sungjin lifted his eyebrows and squinted his eyes at the two, and they both pretended to make themselves busy. 

  
The boy walks back to Sungjin and carefully draped the blanket on top of him as to not wake him up, and tiptoes back to his room to change his clothes to sleep for a couple of hours before waking up to start his assignments tomorrow morning since he has no classes on Friday. **Thank god** , he sighed to himself as he draw the schedule for tomorrow in his brain while he changed into a black long sleeves shirt and shorts.

  
He climbs into his bed slowly as he scrolls through his notes in his smartphone, looking through the unchecked assignments on his to-do list and quietly muttering to himself on what to start first as he laid his head down on the soft, fluffy pillow. He surfed the social media afterwards, looking for inspirations and his finger stopped on a certain photo, a photograph of a person's tattoo on upper half of their bicep, angel boy, in lowercase letters with their white coloured shirt sleeves rolled up. 

  
He's not gonna lie, he immediately thought of Dowoon when he saw that picture. Plus, he still can't wrap his head around the situation, of him being a soulmate to an _angel_. To hell with fictional books, he's _literally_ living in one. He puts away his phone, eyes closed as he placed both of his thumbs at the side, and the other fingers at the top of his forehead, slowly massaging it. 

  
I mean, Dowoon already _looked_ like an angel. Soft, fluffy pitch black hair that tells him to tangle and play with them with his fingers till the younger one fell asleep, his eyes shimmers as if stars secretly lives behind them. Down to his button nose and peachy pink lips looking plump and soft like a pillow, and it immediately turn hazardous if Dowoon pouted since it will only enhance his cuteness. And oh _god_ , his cheeks, his _fucking_ cheeks. 

  
Younghyun slapped himself to make him jump back to the reality train and not to drown in land of ~~cuteness that is~~ Yoon Dowoon. He could go on, but he need the sleep. He feels his cheeks getting warmer just by the thought of Dowoon and a smile creeping on his face. Fuck, he can't control it, he swears that his body and brain come in seperatedly since they're not in sync, at all when dealing other things than doing music. 

  
Except bringing himself not to look at his phone to read the lyrics if he forgot about them, even though he's mostly contributing in working the song, and remembering music notes. He kind of wondered how he passed the test associated with it, since he had no clue or whatsoever about it. No wonder Jaehyung and Sungjin gave him the title of that one student who excelled even though he doesn't study.

  
"Hey excuse you two, I did study, okay!" Said Younghyun as he pats his thick notebook aggressively to show his point. "But did you remember any of it?" "No I lost them after the test, it's a curse hyung" Younghyun reply in a hushed manner and Jaehyung clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

  
"Maybe your brain is in low disk space, do you need to update them?"   
"Honestly Park Jaehyung, I want to throw you off this fifth floor and hope you're still alive with broken bones, and live your life that way for years straight"  
"That's too specific for a joke, I will barricade my door for tonight then. Sungjin, don't sleep over today" 

  
He placed his hands down and he turned on his side, hugging a pillow in his arms. He slides his hand close to his face, slowly revealing his palm to see the soulmate mark that binded him with Dowoon. He runs his thumbs on the mark gently, smiling. "Goodnight, Dowoon" He quietly wished, as if it's reaching to the other boy, eyes slipping shut. 


	8. 0.7

Oh god, Dowoon couldn't sleep. He heard Younghyun's voice in his head. He thought he came to his room when he heard it, so he woke up from his bed so fast that he went dizzy for a few seconds, and with his wobbling legs he goes to the front door to see if there's anyone from the peep hole. There's no one there, not even certain Kang Younghyun. He's dumbfounded, of course. Who wouldn't if you suddenly heard a voice so clear as if the person is there? 

  
He walked back to his bed sleepily, tucking himself under the warm duvet again, sighing softly as he looks at the ceiling where he pasted constellation stickers that glowed in the dark. "Cassiopeia, Cerpheus, Ursa Minor..." He quietly rephrasing the names that he learnt from his father. He doesn't remember him, he only lived with his last name and the shards of memories he had with him. He holds them closely to his heart, knowing that it fully loved his father and Dowoon do, too.

  
His mother never told him much about him, not knowing if he passed away nor left for a while, he never knew. If he ever brought up the subject, his mother tenses up and brushed the subject off by buying him things he loved. Dowoon knows, he's not a stupid kid to be swayed by things he liked. He can think, and he thinks that his mother purposely not telling him anything about him. So, he never did for two reasons. 

  
One, because his mother refused to, and second is because she rarely comes back home nor visits him. She only works, work and working. Dowoon never really had a chance to talk nor meet his mother. And if she does returned to home, it's only for a while or she brings her business partners to stay over at her house to show hospitality, and Dowoon would sleep over at his friend's house before the day she came over since she texted him first just to inform him that. 

  
Dowoon sometimes doesn't get any texts from his mother to tell him if she bring home some of her friends or so what she called, Dowoon sees them only as her coworkers and friends for benefits. And that's the time where he hates being at home. His mother would show him off as if he's a prized possession, material or a living doll with brain and no feelings. He would be forced to dress handsomely and properly infront of them and act like one too. 

  
He would also had to interact with the people who bring their daughters along to introduce them to him, not that he's interested. He would be replying to them with very vague or basic answers and informations of his life that can be found in a script he thought of whenever they're accompanied with their daughters. And when it ended, he would change his clothes and came down stairs to see an envelope full of money and a small note, telling him thanks for his best behaviour and about her leaving for an oversea trip. 

Dowoon is pissed, of course. What is he, her co-worker too? Being her son is a job now, huh? Does she only think about her work? He slammed the wall with his fist in anger, nose flared, eyes closed with heavy breath puffs out from his mouth. Since then, he never thought of his home is a _home._ More like a hospital. Cold, and only coming back when it's necessary. 

  
He seek comfort with drumming, where he first found about them when he walked down the streets with a bag full of sweet drinks, a drummer performed a **good _riddance_ it's a fucking hard song,** Dowoon noted, eyes wide and mouth agape. The drummer performed flawlessly, of course, smiling so wide in the middle of the crowds with claps surrounded them. 

  
After that incident, he immediately went back home to search the net on his computer in his bedroom for tutorials, tips and tricks, etcetera to guide him on playing drums too. He feels so much better with drumming everytime he's stressed out with his life or when he feels happy and he wanted to play a song he likes with the drums. Plus, he's gaining muscles and a fit body, Dowoon couldn't believe it even if he sees it infront of the mirror since he was sure lanky before.

  
Above all things he despised, the one he still couldn't forgive is that his mother doesn't let him be himself. 

  
"You're naming the stars again?" Dowoon snapped out of his mind and looks over the entrance of his bedroom, seeing Wonpil in soft pink pyjamas, brown hair sticking out everywhere, yawning with his mouth covered with the back of his palm lazily and eyes droopy. "Wonpil-hyung? Why are you awake?" "I saw lights turned on earlier, I just turned it off" Dowoon rises from his position to sit down on the bed and Wonpil walked over to him with his socks sliding on the floor, sitting down beside him. 

  
"Ah, sorry hyung, I forgot. I was just checking to see anything because I heard noises" Wonpil nodded in reply, taking a few moments before talking. "What's wrong Dowoon? You always name the stars if you can't sleep or you're sad" He sleepily mumbled, his voice croaky. Dowoon shakes his head slowly and the other quickly grabbed both side of his head with his hand and forcefully making him nod. "H-Hyung what the fu--" 

  
Wonpil immediately stopped his actions, followed with a sharp gasp and clamped his mouth, his face surprised mixes with disappointment. "Yoon Dowoon, I didn't teach you to use profanities with me! Apologise!" "S-Sorry" Dowoon replied, voice muffled and the older one nods satisfyingly, pulling his hand away and puts them down on the bed. "A-Anyways hyung, why did you do that?" "Dowoonie, I know you're lying" 

  
The latter hitches his breath, bites his lower lip and looks at Wonpil behind the bangs of his slightly long hair (Dowoon thought of cutting his hair, he really does, but he likes them as it is although it's a bit annoying), feeling guilty and looking like a kicked puppy. "You know you can tell me anything" Wonpil pats his head gently, comforting too, as if a child came back injured from playing and being comforted by the mother. 

  
Dowoon sucks in a sharp breath before finally getting it off his chest. "It's her, again" "Ms. Yoon?" Dowoon nodded and feeling the touch on his head grew warmer. "I see, is there more?" The other asked, Dowoon appreciate that Wonpil didn't force him to talk about her, he really feels like wanting to pull his hair out if he was pressed on further. "Yeah" "Is it Younghyun-hyung?"

  
Dowoon's heart skips a beat at the mention of his name, earning a knowing "Ah" and a teasing smile from Wonpil. "H-How do you know?" "Dowoonie, we know each other from highschool. You've been watching him since then, how could I not know" Then he motions his hand to the side of his head. "Also your ears are red, you're so obvious" "Sh-Shut-up" He grumbled shyly, earning a giggle out of Wonpil. 

  
"We can talk about it when you're ready, now go to sleep. Feeling better?" Wonpil hummed in questioning manner, lifting his eyebrows at him and he nodded in reply. "Yeah, thank you Wonpil-hyung" "No worries, Dowoonie" The other stretched his lips into a smile and hugged the boy tightly, Dowoon involuntarily smiled, too. **Wonpil is too kind for this world,** he noted. 


	9. 0.8

Younghyun heard the birds chirping, so melodic, so sweet. He felt the warmth of sunlight from the gaps of the curtains, his nose catches faint smell of fresh breakfast being made.

He sighed quietly in content, eyes closed still and enjoying his rest after a harsh night yesterday and the days before too. He feels his muscles are sore and his head pulsating due to staying up late night for weeks straight, struggling to complete his works early so that he can rest assured. 

Younghyun starts his projects with a baseline and a guide, before starting it for real the day afterwards. He usually takes his time to gather information and himself, physically and mentally to prepare for the project since he's _deathly_ workaholic, never stopping till he's done. Often, he goes six to seven hours of doing his works without eating, and Sungjin and Jae had to check up on him regularly to make sure he eats. 

Jaehyung is the one who completed the work right before the due date, usually a day before or the night before the deadline. That's why he's usually tired and asleep in classes, though his notes are full with important details, oddly enough (Younghyun suspected that he copied from someone's but Jae said that it's not true).

Meanwhile, Sungjin is the one who completes prior two or three days after their assignments were handed, he suffered yes, but he is always grateful to that so that he can relax for a bit and have time to spend with his children aka his guitars to compose songs or to train his vocals. 

  
"Wake up sleepy fox it's seven in the morning!" "I'm up, dad!" The door to his room slammed open and Younghyun shrieked, his body automatically risen from the bed so fast that it turned into a blurred imagery. 

  
He curses under his breath when he heard Jaehyung distant laughing echoed in the background as he blinks rapidly, adjusting his eyes to the light before looking up to whoever woke him up. "Go get ready, you have classes right?" 

  
Sungjin asked the sleepy boy, with his hair parted in the middle stylishly, Younghyun noted that it's the hairstyle he uses since he gets a lot of compliments from it, or the other hairstyle with his side hair combed back and the other side falls at the front of his face perfectly. So, he decided to keep it that way. 

Not to mention that the girls liking him is growing numbers with that specific decision, not that he knew of, nor Jae and Younghyun is going to tell him that directly. They rather let him notice it by himself since they knew he would prefer that. _"You guys should just start an ulzzang group" Says one of their classmates, jokingly._ **Are they that popular among girls?**

Younghyun is trying to process what's happening, eyes squinting, then it clicked in his head. Sungjin and Jaehyung has an extra elective class on Friday that they took, meanwhile Younghyun's class is tomorrow. 

  
It's on a different day because the class were divided by half since they didn't expect many people came to vocal lessons (That, is where the trio calls bullshit. Since what did they expect with music are literally one of the main courses there?), and Younghyun was seperated by them and had his class on Saturday instead. Which, Jaehyung spites a _lot_ since he's on the same day with Wonpil, his favourite person, meanwhile, fortunately Younghyun loves it a lot since Dowoon is there.

"Wha--Hyung, did Jae tell you lies again?" Younghyun's eyes squinting still as he asked curiously, and Sungjin blinks, confused, with his lips stretched into a flat smile. "What? He told me that you have--Damn it, _seriously_ Park Jaehyung???" He turned around to shout at the other boy outside who's getting his breakfast, earning another laugh, now muffled with cereals. 

  
"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, you okay? You got back home late last night" Sungjin sighed, concern filled his voice and Younghyun's heart filles with love for his caring friends in return as a sincere smile crept up his face. "Not that I care!" Scratch that, his caring friend.

He _really_ wants to slam Jaehyung with the cereal bowl. "Says the one who's drunk texting me asking where I am and missing me, dumbass!" Younghyun shouted in reply and Jaehyung, attempted to shout back in reply, although it's not making any sense since he's talking with his mouth full.

  
"No, you both are dumbasses. Now, Jaehyung do eat properly before you choke and die for not being polite with food and two," The brown haired one looks at Younghyun, arms crossed on his chest as he leans at the door frame. "Care to explain?" "Yes but it's a long one, I will tell you when you guys finish class" Younghyun holds up his pinky finger at Sungjin, and the other sighed, nodding as he puts up his pinky in reply. 

  
"Alright, café down the street?"  
"As always"  
"Good, now go to sleep you look like you went to a war yesterday. If you're going to do work, do it later" 

Younghyun flashed his thumbs up and a toothy grin at the other in return, sinking back into his soft bed and quickly fell asleep. Most of the times Sungjin acts like his father, and he's also used to his father waking him up so he always, always wakes up if he hears Sungjin's voice. It's as if he's the second father, even Jaehyung thought so. 

  
And Younghyun heard a loud smack outside his door, and a shriek followed by with a "I was just joking around!" **Serves you right, jerk.**

  
Dowoon woke up this morning feeling not okay, since his head hurts due to last night's episode, and the fact he wakes up three hours later (after he slept when Wonpil told him to), due to nightmares. He sighed, feeling the room a bit warmer due to the morning's sun heating up everything it touches.

He also feels a bit _too_ warm, his body is. It's not like he wears anything thick or heavy for him to feel so, he's just wearing a grey shirt and sweatpants. 

He feels dizzy when he stood up from his bed, thinking it might be the blood rush that's causing it and he walked, his legs feeling wobbly as his vision is spinning a bit everytime he walks closer to his bedroom door. His hand reached the door knob, but it was opened before he could do anything and he saw Wonpil's surprised face turned into a concerned one with his blurry view. **Why the hell the world is blurry? My eyes are perfect 20/20,** he silently thought. 

He was about to say something before he slumped towards the latter, his legs gave up and he feels Wonpil trying his best to support him with his strength, although he is clearly wavered by Dowoon's body mass. Wonpil is also saying something about him having to rest and he'll be back, but the younger could care less, he just wants to be on his bed and sleep it off. Why did he even woke up early at the first place? 

Oh, he wanted to tell Wonpil what happened last night since it worries him a lot. He didn't like seeing the elder one restless not knowing stuff, but kept quiet since he doesn't want to push him to talk and waited for him to. He decides to wake up early to tell Wonpil before he goes to his morning class, he lazily looks up at his digital clock that shows it's 7 am. 

He hears the sound of the door opening again and sees blurry Kim Wonpil sits at the side of the bed near him, feeling cold sensation over his forehead for a few moment and he closed his eyes in return. 

"Ah, Dowoonie you're having a fever. I told you to dress up something warmer yesterday" The elder clicked his tongue and Dowoon mumbled out a "Sorry", though it sounded more like a grunt rather than a word. He patted the boy's hair gently and ask him to drink the water and eat the medicines he brought, afterwards bidding him goodbye. 

Dowoon decided to sleep the fever off, he's too tired to do anything, and so he did, in just a matter of seconds. 


	10. 0.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got into a fight recently, tried to get someone to understand what im saying but as always not all will fall into our favour, though im okay with healing myself with fluffy bois <3

"Good morning again!" Younghyun stretched his limbs till his joints cracked , smiling wide and he sighed out in relief as he sleepily looks at the clock, striking at nine in the morning. He only slept for six hours, **that's enough to survive for half of the day,** he thought to himself as he walks out of his bed, heading off to the bathroom while combing his platinum hair to the back with his fingers.

He wears a milky white turtle neck sweatshirt, it's not the thick one he swears, and the material is so good, even if the weather is hot Younghyun still feels cold wearing it. He also slipped on black slacks before drying his hair while sitting at the edge of his bed, relishing the sunlight that peeps through the curtains to his room, bouncing off at the walls and some on his features, emitting beautiful honey glow on his skin. 

He suddenly heard some knocks at the front door and he wondered, Sungjin and Jae haven't finished yet with their class, not in another two hours. He stood up with his towel covered his head and strides his way to the hall, to the front door and revealing a short, familiar stature of a man with a tuff of dark brown hair and a wide smile that closely resemble to a sunflower. 

  
"Hello Younghyun-hyung!" ~~Jae's favourite person~~ Wonpil greeted cheerily, his one hand holds up to wave at the taller one and the other holds on the sling of his bagpack. Younghyun smiled in return, nodding too though his face remained puzzled. "Morning, what's up? How did you know this room?" "Oh, I came here before to hang out with Jaehyungie" Younghyun almost snorted at that nickname, oh my god he has more things to tease the older one.

"I see, how come I never seen you before?" "Since you always stuck in your room or out to do extra work at the studio, we never really bumped into each other" Wonpil shrugged and Younghyun nodded again in understanding. It makes perfect sense since once the silver haired boy started his work, he never leaves his room, only if it's necessary and most of the time, which is not really. 

  
He would stay around at the music studio for a while longer than others to play his guitar without disturbing his neighbours much, and to compose his songs, or to sing while arranging the parts in the composition he had. He would switch around the instruments in the room other than his bass guitar, to the rhythmic one and electric guitar, at times the keyboard too. 

He would play around to test out the melodies, using them as inspiration or to see if something is fitting in one of his songs. He mostly goes for the slow ones, since he often feeling blue, for no reason most of the times. Often, people misunderstood for him not moving on from his past relationships, though that was never it. 

He just likes to convey the stories he had to others, be it as a lesson, regrets, hell, even just having it out to the audience and as a song, one of the things he's passionate about, is more than enough. 

"So what brings you here Wonpil-ah?" He lifted his eyebrows in questioning manner, his hands went back to the towel on his head to continue drying them off. "Oh, sorry for this but can you do me a favour? I swear I'll make it up to you" He clapped his hands together in a praying manner, eyes closed as he bows repeatedly to Younghyun, which made him flustered. 

"A-Ah please stop that! I can help you, no worries." "Thank you!" The brunette grins happily in reply. "What's the favour?" "Oh! It's---"

\----

Dowoon feels like his head was a ball at the soccer field, kicked and tossed around for more than good hours. It's worsening as it's pulsating and he can feel the migraine is turning up too. He tossed and turned on his bed, trying to comfort himself by changing the positions but none of it works. He heaved a long sigh, looking upwards with his eyes slowly revealing to the familiar star stickers on the ceiling. 

A bit blurry, yes of course, it's the fever doing it. Dowoon feels bad at the people that wears glasses on daily basis and silently prays them for good health. 

  
His ears suddenly catches the faint sound of his front door creaking open and closed, as if the person, whoever that is, making an effort to not wake Dowoon up. Though he already is awake. Dowoon looks over at the clock by his bedside, slightly startled. Wonpil-hyung doesn't finish class yet, he thought quietly, his heart races a bit. Now, he's wide awake. 

  
**Oh no, is someone going to rob this place???** He widened his eyes as saucers and his heart rate increased more as he anxiously looks at his bedroom door. He tried to lift himself up from his bed slowly, and he heard noises from the kitchen, the frying pans clanging and a whisper followed after. Oh god, he is _panicking_ now. 

Wonpil wouldn't like if one of thr pans are stolen, since one of the said utensils is what his mother gave it to him (Not that he knows how to cook, though Dowoon knew he tried but he's progressing, so slow), a stainless steel one with a black heat resistant handle. 

_Oh no_ , Dowoon left his imported figurine on the kitchen table. Damn his past self for not listening to Wonpil's advice to take the shipment order to his room before he forgot about it. Now, he's more panicked than ever. That fucking authentic figurine is from Marvel studio's limited edition of Captain America in Infinity War's arc. 

He is going to die and mourn for a week if he lost that one. 

The boy, shakily walks towards the door, with his body supported by the wall and his hands are grabbing whatever near him to hit the unknown intruder with. Before he even reached the door, it was swung open and Dowoon shrieked so loud and throws whatever is in his hand at the intruder as if his life depends on it and he fell on the floor when he lost his balance. 

  
He heard a sharp gasp and an 'Ouch!' and Dowoon's blurry eyes are looking at the ground, searching relentlessly for another object to throw as he sees the person walks over to his direction and his heart nearly gave out when he feels he was being held on both of his arms. "A-Are you okay?" He heard a voice and he tried, honestly he did, to pry the person off from him but the other didn't budge, moreover making the grip harder on him. 

  
"P-Please take my money instead--D-Don't touch a-any stuffs, especially o-on the table--!" Dowoon hiccups, he feels warm liquid flows down his cheeks and he realised that he's crying, infront of a unknown person, a stranger. **Great job, Yoon Dowoon.**

"O-Oh no, please don't cry it's me, Younghyun! I'm so sorry I thought you were asleep so I didn't want to disturb you!" **Oh.**

  
Now Yoon Dowoon wants to crawl in a cave and secluded himself from the world, forever living with this embarrassment. 


	11. 1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched The Untamed or CQL series, you would know the references I used! 💖 I'm a bit okay now, I secluded myself from the outside world and spent a lot of time with myself, tomorrow though I have to go out and deal with my final projects *slams fist and cries*

Jaehyung sighed for the nth time as he walks to his class, with Sungjin by his side. He feels very tired, nothing new. Though Jae still wears something good instead of his collection of lazy hoodies, where he's too lazy to think of any outfits. Today he's wearing an oversized black and white striped sweatshirt, with the front tucked into his ripped jeans. 

Yeah the outfit screams _cool!_ but his head screams _agony_. His eyes never moves from the white sneakers from the moment he steps into the entrance of the college, slowly walking and his head went to the oblivion. He sometimes wished that he doesn't overthink stuffs, but it just happens. He didn't like going to the vocal lessons, but he has to for the extra attendance marks. 

The students lets out a string of praises to him whenever he sung and Jae appreciated it, he really does. But, he never once thinks that it's enough or it's okay to stop since people already said his vocals are good. Jaehyung isn't aloof or a jerk to compliments, he's just not good at dealing with one.

Jae knew the gossips involving on what he said earlier, only because Younghyun got into troubles because he fought the students who badmouthing him and damn, Younghyun really did show them a lesson (from there onwards, the students are scared to talk to Jae, he didn't mind though to have the peace). 

Meanwhile Sungjin who is, a smartass, had audio proofs of people badmouthing him and the said students are punished accordingly judged by thr professors of the music department. Sungjin has a portable audio recorder he used for recording things (Jae didn't know he had one till that time he was called to the professor's call). He didn't want to admit (face to face) to them that he loves them dearly and he can't be more happy to have such the best-est friends ever.

Jae's grateful for the compliment, he do but Jae knows better that it's never enough, not it wasn't good enough. Also, he's just awkward. 

  
As an artist, Jae sees flaws in his works, singing and his guitar play. He sees the wrongs in his doings, he sees them when others don't. Because Jaehyung understands better of himself than anyone else. He even got into the university a tad bit late due to his time trying to prepare himself for his university life, and he's very glad that he did, or else he wouldn't be able to meet Younghyun and Sungjin. 

He is glad to have awesome friends, great parents and good colleagues, yes he couldn't be much happier. 

But at times, the people around him sets their bar too high for Jaehyung too reach. They set their expectations high for Jaehyung, he liked a challenge in his boring life, but he's becoming more harsh to himself than other's critics of him. No one can insult Jaehyung better than he does to himself. Jae always tried to reach them, and when he does, it will only go higher, and higher, till his neck hurts for looking up at those expectations.

He sees that his colours are drained from his body when he looked into the mirror, looking like a walking dead instead of having so much love for music. Don't misunderstand him, he still does love it, _very_ much so. But it's becoming harder for him to breathe properly with all of the high bars and goals people expecting him to just easily climbed over. 

He couldn't shake off the feeling of having to be _the_ best, because people expected him to, wanted him to. And god _knows_ , Jaehyung is beating himself up, too much just to be one. His good friends are worried to death for him, but he shakes it off by saying it's fine. Though Jae knows better that his friends wouldn't believe that, he appreciate their nurturing nature to take care of him and gave him the time of his life in the gray world he lives in. 

"Are you seriously alright? Did I hit you too hard?" He heard a concerned voice cuts off his wandering mind, and he looks up to see Sungjin is stopping his tracks by standing infront of him, his face shows concern. 

"Wha? No, it's just," Jae shook his head, sighing again and scratches the back of his head, tearing off his gaze from the brunette infront of him to somewhere else. "I don't prepare myself to sing today, I bet Mr. Lan is so giddy waiting for me to perform but I don't know if I can" Mr. Lan Xichen, or goes by Mr. Lan to his class, is a transferred teacher from Gusu, China, with his younger brother who teaches music theories and playing ancient instruments (A guqin, for an example). 

  
The whole school blew up knowing how talented they are and how the pair is called the Gusu's golden twins. They're also popular among students, mostly the girls for their looks, though Jae, Sungjin and Younghyun is suspecting that they're already taken.

"What? Jae," Sungjin grabs both of the sides of his arms, shaking him slightly which then made Jaehyung's glasses almost sliding off fron his nose and the boy blinks rapidly in surprise. "Just remember that not to be too hard on yourself, this advice, however, would probably be jump over your head knowing you're a stubborn ass," "Hey!" 

The other breathes out heavily, "but, just remember that and you always do your best. I know you do" he finishes and Jae silently looks at him in guilt, taking a few moments before nodding in agreement. "Alright, dad" Sungjin snorted at that and smacked the boy's shoulder, which he dramatically whined, chuckling slightly. 

"But what do you mean by not preparing? Do you not have any lyrics by now to sing?" He turned to the blonde one, eyes squinting.

"Uh, yes I do!"

"Oh no you didn't" The latter gasped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It would be fine I swear! You know that I'm the kind to let the lyrics flow out and writing it down later!" Jae defended himself and Sungjin, looking unsure still, but nodded anyways and pestered him to get in the classroom already. 

\----

"Alright class! Who's next!" Mr. Lan clapped his hands after the student left his seat beside him, with his hands quietly writing notes on his paper for evaluation and discuss with the said student privately when the performance was ongoing.

Jae is reminded how scary it is to be at the front and being at the center of attention even though oftentimes he performed at stage before. He's getting used to it, but he still get anxious so he always filled his mind with happy things to distract himself. 

"Jaehyung! How about you?" Jaehyung flinched in surprise when his name was called and he slowly raised his hand. "M-Me?"

"Yes, who else is Jaehyung here?" The older man laughed, and Jae gulped nervously, nodding afterwards and carried his acoustic-electric guitar (named Taylor, Jae noted), walking towards the seat at the front and sits down. He reached for the pick in the pocket of his trousers, strumming and adjusting the guitar's sound. 

**Calm down Jaehyung, calm down.** Jaehyung closes his eyes, sighing shakily. **Calm down and remember Brian's words, they flow from within your heart, sing from the sounds of your heart whether the worries, regrets, anything that it screams, just let it out in the music, convey them to the audience. For once that idiot says something useful for me to use.**

"Are you ready?" He heard Mr. Lan's voice from his left and he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Sungjin quietly supports him with a smile, mouthing _"You can do it"_. He smiled, nodding afterwards, "Yeah, I'll start now" 


	12. 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to push myself harder for finalsss aaaaa

"Morning, Wonpil!" "Morning, sir!" Wonpil smiled at the professor, greeted him and bowed politely, stopping his tracks to the café for breakfast. His class ended early than expected, well only for him, since he completed the work for that specific class, and he has the permission to leave early. 

Wonpil couldn't _be_ more happier, since he's worried about Dowoon at home and Younghyun, too. That boy barely knows him yet Wonpil asked him a favour to take care of Dowoon while he's away. He feels guilty to ditch that responsibility to Younghyun, but the latter said it was fine and he knew he didn't have much options. 

_"Are you sure?"_   
_"Yeah! Don't worry, I've taken care of sick people before if that's what you're worried about. In fact, I'm proud to say I have worked as one, just a couple of weeks training but you can trust me!" Younghyun smiles proudly and Wonpil blinks in confusion._

  
_"What job takes care of sick people?"_   
_"A nurse, Wonpil"_   
_"Oh god yes, sorry, I'm dumb in the morning"_

So, he walked as fast as he could to the café to buy some breakfast for him, and the dessert Dowoon loved so much, as a token of apology for leaving the boy alone with his fever. He knows how rare Dowoon gets sick and when he gets one, it's like he's on his deathbed, waiting for his time to come. It's _that_ bad. 

"You're early to leave, what gives?" "Oh, I finished my work so I'm allowed to leave early, sir." Wonpil chirped and Mr. Jiang smiled lightly. "I wish half of my students are as diligent as you" The man sighed and Wonpil shook his head, saying that it is nothing. "Do you mind helping me with something? I've got an important thing to fetch at the moment and I couldn't waste much time before the delivery guy leaves" 

"Sure do Mr. Jiang!" The boy nodded and smiled, and said Mr. Jiang teaches his batch on vocal training, who is also a transferred professor with his adopted brother, Mr. Wei who's teaching music theories and history. Mr. Jiang is strict as hell but he cares and takes notes on every little things happens on his students, meanwhile Mr. Wei is a happy go lucky person that creates a loud mess everywhere he goes. 

He always sees them bickering with each other, none other than Mr. Jiang lecturing Mr.Wei's troubling antics. Though, he can see that he is fond and concerned about him, and most of the time Wonpil seems to think that they're actual brothers by blood. 

Mr. Jiang then led him to his office, and Wonpil greeted the other lecturers and professors there before arriving to Mr. Jiang's spot, and he was given some files and paperworks, quite heavy but Wonpil still can handle this without his arms getting sore. "Thank you kid, say sorry to Mr. Lan for me, too" "Of course, take care Mr. Jiang" Wonpil, his smile never falter, and the man gave his hair a ruffle before leaving. 

The dark haired boy walks out of the office, and thinking of the route to Mr. Lan's class. He looked over the files, written _"Lan Xichen"_ in red ink and he noted to himself it's the other brother, not Mr. Lan Wangji. He turned his heels towards his right with new destination in his head, pacing quickly to finish the task and go to the café and go back to his room. 

Ah, he just remembered that Mr. Lan also taught Jaehyung's class. He mentally notes that he would ask Jaehyung about Younghyun's favourite food to repent his actions. Speaking of Jaehyung made his heart skip a bit and he almost choked on air, embarrassed.

When Wonpil first saw him is was when he entered the college, and there was a celebration for the freshmen. It's still fresh in his brain, the smell of smoked bbq mixed with other food stalls' cooking smells, the bustling noises of students chatting away with each other and the sight of Jaehyung on the stage. 

He heard the feedback from the microphone, and an apology for the noise afterwards. He saw a blonde haired man with glasses and his other two band members, all of them holding a guitar. "Today we're performing some songs for the celebratory for the new students, and hoping that you will enjoy the rest of your day!"

Wonpil tries to move closer despite the crowd, and the cheers began to grew louder as his eyed were unmoving from the blonde boy strumming his red electric guitar for the last check before looking at his friends, nodding in agreement that they're ready. And oh god, when he started singing, Wonpil's heart melts into a puddle, his legs are wobbling and almost gave up on him. 

  
His doe eyes grew wide in complete awe, adoring the voice of the blonde one that feels like spring, a field sprouted with gorgeous pastel coloured flowers with scent so calming that tickled his nose, or the songs Wonpil would hear when he's hearing the pitter patters of the rainy night, bundled up in his warm blanket and feeling the mug of hot chocolate that warms up his palm, reverberating throughout his body. 

When the songs ended, the boy smiled at the loud cheers of the crowd, eyes turning into happy crescents, pink stardusts falls perfectly over his cheeks and he dangerously pushed back his hair that's a bit wet due to the sweat. Wonpil admired the glow of the sunlight that bounced on the planes of the boy's features, accentuate his beautiful-ness more. 

What's more devastating is that the boy stopped his eyes on him for a moment and Wonpil almost lose his sense of logic when he smiled, adorably at him with a small wave. His heart hammered so loud with his breath hitches, and he slightly trembled, but he managed to return the smile and the wave, before the boy looks away to follow his friends that's leaving the stage. 

Kim Wonpil is weak and he returned to his room, _screaming_ in his pillow. 

Wonpil feels heat rising up in his cheeks more, and more as he thinks of Jaehyung, and he had to bonked his forehead on the wall to collect himself. **Get it together Kim Wonpil!** He screams internally to himself and sighed, afterwards he continued his walk while shaking his head to himself. 


	13. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday today my heart is full with the wishes i had 💖

The dark haired boy was stopped many times on his way to the room he's heading, the professors and the lecturers, and even the students greeted and had a small talk with him before leaving. It came to his mind what Dowoon said to him before.

_"Hyung is so popular, you're stopping so much everytime i walked with you" The younger boy snorts._

_"I'm not, it's just, a lot of them knows me" "Hyung, that's literally what popular means" The boy lifted his eyebrows, squinting his eyes at him and he quickly brushed it off, saying that it's not a big thing nor it was about a matter of life and death._

He finally made it to the class, slightly panting after climbing the staircase as it was two floors above from his class earlier. Before he knocked, he paused because he sees Jaehyung through the foggy glass at the door, perching a guitar on his lap as he was seated beside Mr. Lan at the front of the class. 

Jaehyung takes a deep breath before strumming his guitar, humming softly and parted his lips to sing. 

  
_Hello there, is anyone there?_  
_Where is_  
_Is there anyone to answer me?_  
_Is anyone there?_

  
_You're disappearing, more and more, without a sound_  
_From me, without any reason_  
_Was everything a misunderstanding?_  
_Were we looking at each other in a dream?_

_Why am I alone?_  
_Among all the people surrounding me_  
_Why am I alone?_  
_I'm all alone, I need someone_  
_I need someone right now_

  
Wonpil retreats his hand, curling them on his chest, wrinkling his top underneath his pressure and eyes prickled with tears. Why does he feel so, sad? Alone, vulnerable. The feeling of walking on a road with thick fog surrounding him, the lights turning blurry as his limbs creaked and cracked under the pressure of his moving body, heart yearns for something or someone. 

He cried out for help but the shout turning into a whimper, that slowly thins out and lost in the deafening air. 

_Hello, is anyone there?_  
_Anyone who can accept me?_  
_Is anyone here?_

_Come to me, without a sound_  
_Hold me, without a reason_

  
_Why am I alone?_  
_Among all the people surrounding me_  
_Why am I alone?_  
_I'm all alone, I need someone_  
_I need someone right now_

Wonpil gulped down his tears, closing his eyes and chanting mantras to calm himself down, his heart aching and his breath turns shaky. He heard that Jaehyung stopped and he looks up to see him smiling, but why does it looks, painful? As if sadness drained his life, eyes seemingly lost its light. 

  
The feeling of bittersweet hanging in the air as he watched the boy being cheered by the whole class.

He snapped out of his mind and wiped his tears with his sleeves, clearing his throat quietly before opening the door. "Mr. Lan? Am I disturbing this class?" He asked, politely and soft. He noticed that Jaehyung's eyes widened at his surprise visit and oh, his cheeks are turning pink. **Oh no, that's _cute_. **

Jaehyung awkwardly turns away when Wonpil smiled at him, and he chuckled inwardly. **Jaehyungie is cute.**

"No you're not Wonpil, what is it? Is there something important?" Mr. Lan stood up and smoothes out the wrinkles on his shirt. "Oh, Mr. Jiang told me he has an emergency and asked me to deliver this for you" The older male, slightly furrowed his eyebrows, walks closer and flips open a folded note at the top of the files, eyes skimming quickly to read the content. 

  
"He also said he's sorry, Mr. Lan" Wonpil added and he sees his expression softened, a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he folded the note back and tucks it into his breast pocket. "Alright, thank you Wonpil. I'm sorry that you had gone through this trouble" "It's alright, sir" Wonpil shook his head in reply. 

"Can you put these on the audio room's desk? I'll ask someone to help you" Mr. Lan then turned around, his eyes laid on the first person he saw. "Jaehyung you don't mind helping me out with these right? Poor him, it seems heavy for him to carry alone" The blonde one blinks rapidly, it seems the favour catches him out of surprise and he quietly nodded. 

"A-Ah sure, Mr. Lan" The boy leaves his seat to the back of the class, Wonpil's eyes followed the figure as he carefully placed the guitar in the black zipped bag, asking a brunette (Wonpil thinks it's Sungjin, though he looks different from before since his hair was way, way shorter when he last saw him) beside him to take care of it till he returned.

Sungjin waved his hand off, nodding and smiling at Jaehyung, maybe a bit _too_ wide as if he's teasing the boy and Jaehyung smacked his arm in return. He hurriedly walks away, huffing and puffing with his cheeks tinted with more pink than before. "Audio room, Mr. Lan?" He questioned and the lecturer nodded. 

Jaehyung's shadow looms over the dark haired one (He forgot that he is tall, _damn_ ), then takes half of the file Wonpil is carrying in his arms, quite easily if he might add. Jaehyung mostly takes the heavier ones out of his grip, and Wonpil's heart slightly swell at his consideration. "Alright, l-let's go" He stuttered out, eyes glancing away from his and strides ahead. 

"Oh, okay!" Wonpil chirps happily, following Jaehyung closely. 


End file.
